Byakuran
Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | 6-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Byakuran Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: Early-Mid 20s in Future and Choice Arc, early-mid teens in Curse of the Rainbow Arc Classification: Human, Mafia, Boss of the Millefiore Famiglia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Manipulation over the Sky Flame attribute, Has the ability to absorb Dying Will flames, Summoning (Box Weapon), Healing, Can nullify an enemy's attacks via White Applause, Petrification via Harmony, His black Dragon can split and multiply, Can communicate with himself in different parallel universes and gain knowledge and experience from them, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Purification (Type 2, Can use Sky Flame to get rid of dark energy), Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Likely Limited Soul Manipulation, Likely Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (As a boss of True Funeral Wreaths, he superior to Zakuro, Managed to absolutely stomp the Future Mukuro. Should not be weaker than Choice Arc Tsuna) | Island level (Dominated Tsuna and casually destroyed Tsuna's strongest techniques without any flinch which he still used only 10% of his real power. After Tsuna unlocked the Original Vongola Ring. He still holds back the upgraded Tsuna's X-Burner for a time) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (As one of the strongest Tsuna's allies, he shouldn't be weaker than others like Xanxus and Enma) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Far faster than the Varia Arc Vongola) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Easily reacted to Tsuna's Big Bang Axel at point blank range, even faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Island Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Didn't receive a single scratch from the Future Mukuro's attacks) | Island level (Was able to negate Tsuna's Big Bang Axel completely, took some hits from Tsuna with the Original Vongola Ring) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level Stamina: High | Very High (After absorbing flames from Ghost) Range: Several meters, with Multiversal connection to every other Byakuran living in the separate parallel universes Standard Equipment: *'Sky Mare Ring:' Granted to Byakuran due to his ability to see into parallel worlds. Byakuran is capable of firing bolts of energy from the Ring and has several White Dragons that appear to grow from it, to aid him when fighting. *'Box Weapon: White Dragon:' When the Dragon is released from the Box, it is seen attached to Byakuran's hand. Unlike other Box Weapons, White Dragon is made fully of Dying Will Flames, even though it's white. *'Box Weapon: Black Dragons:' Unlike the White Dragon, the Black Dragon is able to split and multiply, making it harder for the enemy to avoid attack. Byakuran_&_The_White_Dragon.png|White Dragon Black_Dragons.png|Black Dragon Intelligence: Extremely wise (Conquered many parallel earths and obtained immense knowledge from each) Weaknesses: He needs to perform a ritual to communicate with alternate versions of himself, Yuni stated that if Byakuran is defeated in a parallel world, all the other Byakurans in the other parallel worlds will be killed as well Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sky Flame:' A Flame orange in color. Sky Flames hold the abilities of assimilation with the surroundings or petrification. Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames are the rarest and the most comparable to actual flames, burning, and possessing fire and heat. Sky Flames are the strongest and hottest Flames, easily capable of melting steel. **'Harmony:' The Harmony attribute of Sky Flames enables Sky Box Weapon Users to petrify their opponents with certain attacks. *'White Applause:' Byakuran can negate any attack by clapping his hands. However, Byakuran must take care to use an equal amount of power to cancel the enemy attack lest he be injured by the aftershock, as seen when his palms were injured when he tried to negate Tsuna's more powerful Burning Axel. *'White Finger:' Byakuran simply focuses Sky Flames from his ring and launches a powerful shockwave type attack that blasts his opponent with tremendous force. *'Black Flame Attack:' Byakuran has black roots shoot out from his feet and plant themselves in the ground in order to stabilize himself. Byakuran then concentrates Black Flames from his hands before rotating at extremely high speeds, releasing the resulting energy as a powerful blast. This attack is powerful enough to hold off a powered-up version of Tsuna's X-Burner. Key: Future Arc/Choice Arc | With flames from Ghost | Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6